Umbrella Revelations
by Commander Strife
Summary: Four Heroes find the true intent of Umbrella, and what it's future purpose really is.
1. The Beginning of a New Conspiracy

The Beginning of a New Conspiracy

"The President, Thankful that i returned his daughter, i had also told him everything that night, he couldn't believe something like that would have happenned, bioterrorism that would've chopped the head off the american government, he sent me to the Antarctic on a top secret mission, to investigate Umbrella Activity, and to rendevous with the anti-bioterrorist team made to combat Umbrella and their brand of terrorism."

Antarctic Outpost Alpha-57, Leon and Chris and a team of anti-bioterrorists were sent to investigate the area for signs of hidden installations. But one other had been sent, A member of the team sent to raccoon to clean up the nuclear radiation that persisted and grew after the nuke, JF-T a high ranking officer of the legendary SWAT force.  
>The Artic air would be freezing my body and throat, but thankfully ever since Raccoon City, i've never gone anywhere without my Radiated Power Armor.<br>"I honestly wonder if anyone even knows im here" I wonder as i get closer to the Outpost, but i hear some people screaming in agony up ahead, so i hurry up, detecting a single radiation fragment. as i near the entrance, i see the logo of Umbrella above the double doors, and i get ready for hell as i walk through the doors, which move automatically as i approach. I raise my assault rifle to the ready, the tactical light on my gun reveals much, but the steady green glow from my armor helps alot, but gives me the slightest headache, As i get deeper i feel the radiation alot more now and i start a scan "Hmmm... There's Five and not one? Eh... Better Than Nothing I Guess" i accidentally step of a pressure plate, which makes a giant blasting sound, i turn towards it and i see grotesque abominations, pink in colour, i shoot at incoming necromorphs that i realize, i just released. I manage to take them down with ease, one got pretty close, I can hear my heart pound against my chest, i collapse onto all fours to try and calm down my heart, i also notice that im sweating a bit "Damn... I Hate those things, but i never thought i'd see those things in my life" After my heart calms down i stand back up and get my assault rifle off the ground and keep it ready, reloading it and facing the devastation i created.

Leon had found Chris with little problem, and they had also found a secret staircase that went deep underground, to an elevator that went down seemingly forever, they hadn't found anyone on yet, but they readied to be ambushed when the elevator came to a stop, and openned to anormal Umbrella installation, all shiny and probably dangerous, they set off in a single group, hoping to stay out of all corridors, as Leon and Chris have known full wel what they'd face in such places; Laser traps, and they did not work with the human body, but umbrella laser traps are impossible to dodge, well atleast the Grid Laser, which proceeded to slice its victims into long rectangular prism-like pieces.  
>They hoped to get some answers to many unanswered question and so they set out to find such answers.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, i'll do a bit more of our other characters, Leon, Chris, and Isaac, but it is getting late, so please if you wish, please rate and comment, review, pm me, showing support in any way is greatly appreciated.  
>Next Chapter wil be posted in a couple of days to next week on this day. <p>


	2. Armored Necromorph And An Awful Lock

An Armored Necromorph and an Awful Lock

Bound against the chair by his wrists, very worn out from struggling to get free, he knew he needed to get out, as he could hear them. The Voices, and inhuman howls from his past. Luckily, there was only silence, but sadly, he knew that was the worst of all moments, whether they aren't just sneaking around or actually dead.  
>Suddenly he started to hear gunfire from outside the door, and it was probably nothing bad but you can never be too careful these days, one thing he wanted though, find some health pacs and his plasma cutter, He friggin' loved that thing, but those damn Umbrella operatives took all his stuff away, they even did so with his RIG, or atleast deactivated it, Isaac Clarke couldn't tell for sure. He calmed himself and squeezed each hand out of the binding that secured it, his feet were not bound, which was surprising to say the least, the way they captured him indicated that they were obviously pros, but appearently not That skilled. He ran to the door and pressed a handprint scanner, it went red, he knew all too well that red was either locked or declined access, so he shouted "Help! Help! They're In Here!" and went behind the chair, moments later, two umbrella agents went through the door, and started to search the bare room, when they passed him, Isaac Bolted for the door and bashed the handscanner in the room, the door closing behind him, and the agents yelling after him, they had yelled "Isaac!" before the door cut them off a bit, their next words being incoherent.<br>He looking left and right down the differentpaths, from the door, there was three different ones, but he randomly chose the one on the left of the dor, rather than the straight or the right path, and jogged down it until he found a sign pointed to a room that was labeled "Confiscatory" So he went in there, so smart of them to have a room with confiscated iems, locked only by a padlock, but a note was on it.

Install Handprint Scanner or Number Pad Lock to Door On March 12th, 2013

-Timothy Abrahams

He smiled and kicked the lock, swiping down with the heel of his boot, he broke it off easily and openned the door, quickly scanning around the room, he found his Plasma cutter and a small hand implant, the activator for his RIG, which, he look on the palm of his hand and found it gone, he took both and re-inserted it into his hand, the implant was very small, flexible and thin, size and shape of a dime.

Leon and Chris, with their team had been roaming the halls for a good hour now, they stopped in a largish room, dotted with chairs and tables, Chris spoke clearly "All right Team, I know this goes against training, but split up and lets do some recon, report to me if you find anything" he didn't want to do it, but he knew they'd be okay, Chris and Leon had trained them themselves, all six of them, so anything they faced and more should stand only a bit of a chance against even one. Leon looked at them worriedly, Chris could clearly tell he was thinking the same "They're gonna die aren't they?" Leon said quietly, Chris scratched the back of his head and started to wander around the room, the other squad members already gone into the many hallway opennings that dotted the room's walls "I honestly don't evne know anymore..." He always had faith in his comrades, but Chris knew that if they weren't from Raccoon, they might as well stay at HQ, or they'd become one of the infected.  
>Suddenly and Leon sat down on a table, the floor beneath it vanished "AAAAAAAHHH!" Leon screamed, Chris caught his hand just in the nick of time, and pulling him out, leon stepping up the hole's wall, he and Chris fell onto the floor, Chris panting just slightly "Okay..." Chris got up slowly, staring at the gaping pit that was once a floor and a long table "What the Heck, was that?" Leon stood up dusting himself off "Don't Know..."<p>

A Few moments passed and a massive inhuman roar came deep from the pit, deep yet hollow, as if modified with a computer program, the roar seemed to come from another dimension as it distorted randomly. Leon pulled Chris from the pit, in time to save his head from a massive spike that pierced the ground he stood on, without a problem. Chris shouted at Leon "Jesus! What was That Thing?" Leon replied " I don't Know, but i do know that it's something we can't deal with. Chris and Leon, got up and ran towards the way they came, and Chris shouted on the team's longrange radio "Everyone, we Got a Code Silver situation! use your minimaps and make your way to the extraction point, we're getting out of here!"  
>As he said that, they took a right in the hallway they came from, tentacles following swiftly, and even more of the roars, but louder this time, and as it was closer, the ground shook slowly.<p>

Entering the chamber of hell was the last thing that he ever wanted to do, but he didn't see any choice, sure he could go back for an alternate route, but the door being removed caused a small earthquake in his area that caused his original path to crumble and close. Trying his best to keep calm, Storm Chaser walked over the necromorphic fleshy floor, making sickenning and small squishing noises. After awhile though he reached a door which seemed to mark the end of the flesh, so he openned it hastily, touching the door itself with haste. And as he stepped through it, a part of his Heads Up Display blinked, and he saw that the Rad count just doubled from 5 to 10. Fearing the worst, he quickens his pace, finding a couple zombies of the way which he quickly dispatches. And once at the room his HUD goes dark, so he steps through the door and sees a large animal, it looks like one of those things, but it also looks like a mutant, as it is a necromorph with armor dotting it's body, bent low it creeps towards him, Storm raised his weapon and spoke clearly "Purge, Cleanse, and Purify!" and his assault rifle produced a thick burst of green light, which hit the nercomorph and stuck to it.  
>it was even slower now, but it stood up taller than the rest, it was clearly in pain, if it could even Feel pain, as the glob took it's DNA and started to reduce it to it's original, purifying it of all radiation, and even causing it to slowly disentegrate. When it got to him, it swing one of it's wings, which Storm dodged by ducking, and he kicked it, sending it flying into the wall, even denting it in the shape of the necromorph, and with the final word of the encounter Storm's eyes glowed as he said "Chase" and the rifle shot a blast so quick, and so vicious, the necromorph literally blew up into multiple pieces, and they all went through the wall, into solid earth.<br>He saw the Radiation Fragments and smiled as the radiation glommed onto his suit, and into him, his suit was special, unique, given to him by the Radiation Sphere, who he called Mercury, the armor has the ability to absorb the radaition to give a small temporary boost, it also restores his youth, but absorbing the fragments, gave him the ability to upgrade the suit and anything else it was linked to, sch as his gun.  
>He touched a fragment with his hand and laughed happily as it absorbed into him, it was like falling down a small distance, the feeling you get after being scared half to death, and the sensation of satisfying a craving, all rolled into one, everytime he absorbed one. the armor, appearing to be made of grey rock with green magma-like lines all about it, it glowed bright every fragment he absorbed.<br>The last one gone his HUD reappeared, a voice telling him "You have five upgrades available Storm, what would you like to use them on?" he replied confidently, eyes closed "3 on Rad scanner, and 2 on Battlefield Analyser, please"  
>The armor glowing brightly for many minutes, he couldn't move when it upgraded, as it locked to avoid any mishaps, but as it was upgrading it made a low buzzing noise, like the fan of a computer, but even that wasn't enough to avoid hearing the massive roar that soon followed, which chilled him to his core. <p>


End file.
